


Wound

by azmadeus_mozart



Series: step-siblings [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Animal Attack, Animal Death, Crossover, Other, Step-Brothers, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azmadeus_mozart/pseuds/azmadeus_mozart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Whatever. Anyway I wanted to talk to dad about lending some money – so if you could tell him I stopped by. That’d be great! In fact – since I know you won’t I’ll just leave him a message instead.” Hiraku walked over to the table where Makoto had his university work spread out – he figured that whatever Makoto was working on it couldn’t be all that important anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wound

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a roleplay verse of mine where Makoto Hanamiya and Tetsurou Kuroo are step brothers - their personalities have evolved somewhat from their original one dimentional appearances. [Specifically Makoto]. Also yay crappy OC family.

Hanamiya abandoned his homework in favour of answering the door – the moment his brother, Hiraku, was revealed on the other side – he regretted answering it. “What the fuck do you want?” Makoto had never liked him – the feeling was definitely mutual and in a way – it had hurt that his older brother never liked him.

                Hiarku ignored him and stepped inside. “Where’s dad. I need to see him for something.” He urged, of course he didn’t expect his little brother to cough up the information. “Hanahan~”

“Not home.” Makoto grit his teeth. “Don’t call me that.” Only his dad could call him by that nickname that he coincidentally shared with an old teddy bear. Makoto had originally had trouble saying Hanamiya and the name stuck – a pet name that his father called him ever since he was young. “What do you want with him?”

                The older male scratched the back of his head – he grinned a little – it was evident to him that he’d bothered his little brother. He always knew just what to say – Though Hiraku was not an especially bright person – in fact he was rather stupid; Makoto was just too easy for him to figure out. “Then how about, _‘Akoto_?”

“Listen you bastard – only my little brother can call me that. He’s not your little brother – so don’t you dare fucking talk about him.” Makoto was more than a little bothered now – Katsumi was only four and definitely shouldn’t be dragged into this little feud. He may only be a little half brother that he shared with Tetsurou – the son of his father’s new wife – but the spider definitely wouldn’t share him with this slob.

                “Whatever. Anyway I wanted to talk to dad about lending some money – so if you could tell him I stopped by. That’d be great! In fact – since I know you won’t I’ll just leave him a message instead.” Hiraku walked over to the table where Makoto had his university work spread out – he figured that whatever Makoto was working on it couldn’t be all that important anyway.

Hiraku grabbed a black marker and in very crude hand writing scrawled a message for his dad. _‘Stopped by dad, gimme a call – Hiraku.’_

                Hanamiya couldn’t even believe his eyes – nor his ears for that matter. He lunged at his brother knocking Hiarku to the ground. “You fucking piece of shit! How dare you destroy my paper like that!” No doubt the ink had also marked some of the pages beneath – loose leaf was pretty thin after all. His fist connected with Hiraku’s face repeatedly – his jaw, his nose – anything he could hit. “You chose to go live with you mother. Dad doesn’t have to support dead weight like you. That woman cheated on him and hurt him – you come here and ask him for money after you also hurt him? You’re fucking pathetic.” Hanamiya loved his dad – he always had – Nagaharu had been a good father to him. He’d taught Makoto a lot about the world, he gave Makoto books – helped cultivated his interests. He never called his son a monster – yet he knew that Makoto could be insidious and quite heinous at times. Nagaharu had never turned his son away but loved him as any good father should have. He definitely couldn’t say the same for that viper – that woman who was supposed to be his mother.

Angry hot tears fell from his eyes as he continued to hit his brother – he felt a strong set of arms pull him away – though he tried to struggle against them. Makoto recognised the arms to belong to his father – he must have returned at some point.

                It wasn’t often that Makoto’s father stated his disappointment in Hanamiya – but he was hearing it right now. And while he also said he wouldn’t loan Hiarku money – he did need to take both boys to the doctor’s office.

Hiarku’s nose had been broke and his jaw dislocated – Makoto needed to have his knuckles taped – they were bruised and bloodied from the attack.

                                                              ***

It must have been foolish of him to have believed that it was to be the last time he saw his brother; he’d obviously been wrong when Makoto came face to face with Hiraku near an abandoned lot while doing an errand for his step mother.

                He only heard his brother mutter something – the next think he knew – a rather large breed of dog had pounced at him. In an attempt to push it away – his forearm suffered a deep bite –he fell to the ground – in his daze Makoto tried to escape by moving however – the dog began to maul his shoulder. It had obviously been trained to attack; it was probably going after the Jugular Vein.

The shift in his position had set the dog off course as it only savagely chewed at his shoulder; panic set in him – Makoto – for whatever he could actually make out at that moment – realised that he’d be losing a lot of blood even if it hadn’t struck the Jugular Vein – his forearm on the same side hurt – it burned even – he was in a severe amount of pain.

                Frantically, he felt around in his pocket for the knife that he always carried with him – when he located it – Makoto repeatedly stabbed the dog in the head until its attack had ceased. He tilted his head to try and located his brother – that guy had fled.

Makoto’s consciousness was drifting now – he groped around for his cell phone and dialled the first number that came to mind.

                “Tetsu – at the abandoned lot – bring help.” He was short of breath; the world around him turned black – white noise was all he heard.

                                                          ***

“Well, look who finally decided to join us.” Kuroo grinned; he’d been sitting by Makoto’s hospital bed most days since Hanamiya arrived. “Don’t try sitting up – your muscles are too weak.”

                “The fu-“ Makoto noticed his little brother. “Where am I?”

“Hospital – you called me about a week ago and I found you unconscious barely breathing really at the abandoned lot near home.” He was about to tell Hanamiya he should have called an ambulance himself – but – he’d barely had the energy to tell Kuroo where he was – he doubted that Makoto would have been able to explain that to a hospital. “So I called an ambulance. There was also something else with you.” Something he wasn’t going to mention in front of Katsumi.

                “Oh. Right.” Makoto’s eyes sunk and looked saddened – but there was at least a small flicker of light in them. “I’ll probably only say this once.” He took a deep breath which caused his damaged shoulder to twitch in pain. “You are my favourite older brother – Tetsu-nii.” Might as well just make it as mushy as he could; the guy had saved his life… Makoto owed him that much.


End file.
